


My Boyfriend is a Super Villain

by spacewhistler



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacewhistler/pseuds/spacewhistler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My boyfriend is hell bent on world domination. He wants me to be his right hand man. I pretend I don’t know him most of the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How they met and a few stories about the beautiful and wonderful couple that is Jun and Masaki

**Author's Note:**

> Written for and the prompt called " **my boyfriend is a super villain** " where the title came from. This prompt is super fun and I haven’t tried writing a Junba fic. Or anything superhero-ey. Expect too much crazy stuff going on, a sweet couple, and the AU you'd never want to live in. Also unbetaed. I am so sorry.

**How they met and a few stories about the beautiful and wonderful couple that is Jun and Masaki.**

When Matsumoto Jun told me about his intent desire to rule the world, I thought it was cute. The little furrow between his two thick eyebrows amused me too much. He noticed me staring and smiling so he must have thought that I thought it was a good idea. Well, I don’t. But in retrospect, I think I should have told him that from the start.

He smiled, then, of course. He was delighted that I shared the same aspiration of world domination. He grasped both of my hands between his and my eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets in shock. It was the first date. He seemed uninterested at first, I didn’t think he’d progress to initiating the hand-holding. It was an aggressive but welcome move. I liked the physical appeal. I nodded in agreement to the statement he was ecstatic to say, although I failed to remember the context.

Matsumoto Jun, at first glance, was an eccentric and mysterious person. He could be too absorbed in himself to notice the people around him. When we went on that fateful first date, arranged by a common friend , it was as if the whole universe conspired to have us meet. It was destiny. It was love at first sight. It was all the cliché things about love happening all at once. He made the butterflies inside my stomach grow wild. He was perfect.

I remember how he went on and on about his well-thought inventions that would cost a lot of money to build but would be so worth it when used, his plans to conquer Tokyo first, then Japan and then the world, and his scary yet alluring evil smirk when he told me we would rule the world together. I was flattered that he thought of including me in his grand scheme but the motive was ignored when I realized his intent. He wanted me by his side. That was enough for my heart.

The next thing I knew, I was falling in love with him and fast.

We dated for five consecutive months. Despite his tendencies to lapse into super villain mode at the most crucial times, Jun never failed to make me happy. In his perfectly good days, he would bring me flowers and he would tell me how he made sure no one would ever touch it except me. I didn’t dare try making my co-workers touch them in case something worse than itching happened. He would also pack me lunch because he knew I’d starve myself just to finish the boring paper works. But after that, he would send death threats to my boss as warnings. He would also annoyingly hang around the office like a creepy stalker. I had to bow down to my supervisor and explain how dedicated and concerned my boyfriend was about me. Jun would also call whenever I opted to take the night shift to catch up with work after a long week of lounging. He would ask me all sorts of questions like, “have you eaten?," “are you alone?” or “if you feel like someone’s staring at you, dial my number, A-S-A-P.”

He was amazing.

But his incredibly worse days were nightmares. Since he asked me to move in to his modest home in the suburbs, he had been spending all of his nights bent over blueprints and wads of paper with lots of erasures on them. He would leave them everywhere, and that is no joke.

I once found a whole bunch of those papers clogging up the toilet.

Jun always wore this stylish dark cape with a black silk outer cloth and inner cotton cloth in dark purple and he would never ever go without it. But whether he liked it or not, there should be a day for that thing to go in the laundry. I had to wrestle the smelly thing out of his hands one day. He gave up after I reasoned that he was starting to smell like rotten cheese and it makes me want to throw up all over him.

His bad habits, unfortunately, didn’t end there.

Jun constantly talked to himself in front of our full-length mirror. After his well-rehearsed speeches on world domination and being the king of the world, he would laugh maniacally by himself. And I can just imagine the thunder effects in the background, despite it being a sunny day.

I have been used to a life with a super villain.

Sure, there were times when I was absolutely certain I was on the brink of my sanity and I was on the verge of giving up on him. But time and time again, he would reassure his love for me with his actions, no matter how evil they may seem, which had his underlying deep affections.

That was enough for me.


	2. His super power and their first ever ruined date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun is supposed to be on a date with Masaki. But he just finished his latest invention and he’s itching to take it out for a test drive. Oh, what to do, what to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ritten for and the prompt called " **my boyfriend is a super villain** " where the title came from. Longer than the first one. Fluffier than funnier. And I just want to thank the awesome people who took the time to read and comment on this crack!fic. The premise was too fun. Things will start building up on the next chapter, so this is just something to fill that. Unbetaed, but I hope you enjoy!

**His super power and their first ever ruined date.**

Jun is one for grand gestures. Being the hopeless romantic that I am, I willingly fall into his arms every single time he does something that’s completely over the top and unexpected.

Oh, oh, oh, I still vividly remember that one time when he cooked me dinner after an exhausting day at work. Jun has always been a homebody and I must say that when it comes to cooking, you can really count on him. You don’t know how I nearly fell to my knees when I saw him standing by the stove in his “I AM A VILLAIN, FEAR ME” apron with a ladle in one hand and a sly grin on his face.

I remember putting my bag down on the kitchen island before walking over to his side. Jun gathered up me up in his arms and he said, “I cooked something for you.”

“Ooohh, what is it?” I tried looking over to the stove but he pulled me away, as a puff of black smoke emerged from the large pot.

“That’s not for you. I have already cooked our dinner. That one’s for the annoying jogger earlier this morning who didn’t bother to pick up his dog’s smelly stool from our front yard.”

“Eh?”

“Anyway,” he started leading me away from his suspicious concoction brewing at the stove and brought me to my favorite seat in the dining table. “Here’s a surprise! I finished cooking that a few minutes ago so it’s still warm.”

On the table was a pasta dish I have never heard of but looked absolutely delicious. With a hearty “itadakimasu!”, I dug in. One couldn’t blame me. Work was tough. Life was harder. But life with a super villain was an everyday struggle. 

Jun couldn’t stop looking at me that night. Even if his concoction continued to boil in the kitchen and we could both hear it, he didn’t take his eyes off of me until I finished everything on my plate. In my hunger, I must have also eaten his share. But he didn’t seem to mind because as soon as the plate was as good as clean, Jun grinned wide, his pearly whites showing.

“How was it?”

“Perfect.”

He leaned over and gave me a kiss after that. One that nearly made us forget about the stupid, smelly concoction he had been cooking up for an innocent passerby. (The exact one that made lots of grotesque noises just as we’re getting into the heat of things.)

There was this one other time when I got a glimpse of another side of Jun. Something completely different from his villain-y side.

It was a fine Saturday morning, a year into our relationship, and he was sprawled out on the floor, sharply dressed, as always, furiously scrawling something on his little black notepad. (He insisted on using black pens and black Sharpies but I could see his hand concealing a red one from under his cape. Probably to draw blood on his stick illustrations portraying unique torture methods he would like to give a try.) He was like a kid, fascinated by his imagination and putting them onto paper, lying on his stomach on the carpet and moving both of his legs behind him in all sorts of direction. I wondered what was so amusing that he looked like he was in such a good mood.

“Hey, Masaki.”

He called me without looking up from his recreational activity. 

“Hm?” I was busy chopping the vegetables. Like a good old housewife. Not that I am any of those things.

“I drew you.”

At first I thought how sweet it was of my boyfriend. Jun has never drawn me before. This was a definite first. Furthermore, he looked eager to show me his masterpiece that he jumped up and skipped to my place by the kitchen counter. With him behind me, he reached out an arm and held out the little notepad for me to see his drawing. 

“Here it is!”

I was speechless. I wish I could have words for what this was but nothing came to mind. From over my shoulder, he glanced at me questioningly, as if asking what was wrong. Why was I suddenly frozen? 

But then tears started to prick my eyes and I had to look away. 

“Masaki?” Jun asked, concerned.

I was sobbing. My feelings were all over the place. “I-I’m okay.”

“Are you sure?”

I just nodded.

Could I be honest? That was the ugliest thing I have ever seen. No offense meant for my sweet boyfriend. He was just thinking of great things. But the product was for nightmares. He drew me as a stickman. A simple one. The thing that stood out was the other stickman who had a crown on his head who had one of his stick arms around the simple stickman’s narrow shoulders. Below the couple of stickmen was a hill of black doodles. I saw a hastily drawn arrow pointing to it, indicating that those were actually “bodies of anyone who would dare look at my Masaki.” He must have wasted that single red pen because that particular image had more red on it than black. The way the red ink bled into the next few pages of the notepad was something worth noting. That would probably explain the sadistic smile on his face when I looked over at him once. 

What made me cry was the fact that his drawing skills were definitely worse than Sho-chan’s. 

From his barely-there artistic skills, I was aware that Jun was not as perfect as I thought he was during our first date. He was far from it. His super villain tendencies always had to get in the way of our sweetest moments together. 

Jun may be attentive and protective as a partner but he would make sure no one lays a hand on me. Now the whole office avoided me like the plague. My coworker told me over an email that when he tried to talk to me once to inquire about something work-related, he was sure someone was glaring at him, boring holes into his back. He said he would never attempt it again and would prefer emailing me than coming near me. 

Jun may be sweet and cute when we go on dates, or laze around the apartment, but he would always ask me when would be a good time to rob a bank. Not that he needed the money, but he wanted to test his new theory of outsmarting policemen. Sometimes, he would ask out of the blue, “who would you want to murder?” It was like he was just asking me what dinner I would like tonight. 

Wait.

Backtrack. I take that back. I don’t want to think of dinner and murder and Jun. I know he can do it, if I give him the go signal. 

After that thought, I rushed to the bathroom to throw up my lunch, my breakfast, and last night’s amazing dinner. 

But there were also nights like this:

“Jun, where are you?” I asked, one night, sounding a bit peeved.

“Oh, Masaki. I’m prepping my hypnotizing robot for a stroll around town to see how many we could turn into our minions,” he sounded cheery for some reason.

“And how about dinner?” Surely, he must hear the incessant tapping of my foot. He knew what that meant.

“Oh…Oh, shit. I was supposed to be doing that, wasn’t I?” his panicked voice resonated over the phone and I could hear him scrambling around his lair. “Um, could you…” A crash followed by a string of curses. “Could you…possibly wait for me for a few minutes? I promise I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

I hung up in response to let him know I was angrier than he thought.

I could hear the frantic footsteps coming from the basement. Jun came rushing in to the kitchen and his eyes widened when he saw me with my head in my hand, looking properly bored even with the perfectly made candlelit dinner in front of me, sans the dinner part.

Jun’s hair was sticking up on the sides, not on its usual slick updo. His beautiful eyes were wide and panicked, as if the world was suddenly snatched out of his hands. 

He walked to me on his tiptoes, as if avoiding the inevitable outburst.

I wasn’t really one for crazy and irrational outbursts. But what Jun didn’t know wouldn’t kill him. He was right to be scared. (Somehow, it makes me swell with pride that I can bring an aspiring formidable super villain to his knees in an instant)

“Uh, Masaki?” 

I stomped away in anger and hunger, slamming the door behind me for added effect.

Jun, I may have to warn superheroes out there, is unstoppable. He would go to unimaginable lengths, even purposely put off our special anniversary dinner, just to perfect this invention he had been working on for weeks. 

Oh and his super power?

The power to annoy the shit out of me. And I don’t think that’s going to help with world domination. But it’s definitely going to help if he’s planning to destroy me.

(In all seriousness, no, I don’t believe he has one. If he had superpowers, there would be no stopping him from conquering the world one city at a time. But Jun’s still a great cook. And a terrible artist. So I guess that’s that.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _“Jun! Let me out of here!”  
>  “No.”  
> “Why not?”  
> “You think I don’t know what you’re planning? I know you plan to run away!”  
> “How did you even know about that?”  
> “I read your diary.”_
> 
> _“FOR GOD’S SAKE, JUN, IF YOU DON’T OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT THIS INSTANT, I WILL BREAK THIS INTO PIECES AND THEN COME FOR YOU NEXT. HOW MUCH HAVE YOU READ FROM MY DIARY?”  
>  “Um…all of it?”  
> “YOU’RE DEAD TO ME, MATSUMOTO JUN. DEAD!!”_


	3. His super secret lair that only I know about and a plan to escape the evil boyfriend’s clutches.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun is busy with the arrival of the new superhero in a garish neon latex costume ensemble. Masaki plans to escape.

It’s not that I don’t love Jun because I do. Very much so. But sometimes he’s just too hard to deal with that I begin thinking of escape plans than dates we could possibly have for his “free” nights.   
  
He spends most of his time cooped up in his dingy secret lair in our basement. Whenever I go down there to invite him for dinner, he would call out for me to watch out for booby traps installed on the staircase. Why would he install booby traps in our house when we’re the only ones living there? We hardly even invite our friends (well, my friends that I forced him to know). It was irrational but I was thoroughly scared when an ax came swinging about a hairbreadths away from my face. With that, I have found my resolve to stay away from his secret lair indefinitely.   
  
But I have been to his secret lair. (I could only go there safely when Jun takes me because I can hide beneath his dark cape) He put it all together as soon as we moved in this house. I didn’t see him for weeks while I settled the paper works. It was dark but you could see him silhouetted by the blinking lights of his huge machines and outrageous inventions. Jun could go over the top when he wanted to.   
  
His face was the evilest I have ever seen when he finished building it. I could even hear him murmuring evil plots in his sleep. “Tomorrow, I would take out my freeze ray and maybe threaten that old lady at the flower shop to give me the tulips for free. Masaki loves tulips.” I didn’t know if I found it sweet or terrifying.  
  
Super villains have this tendency of being too paranoid about heroes.   
  
He told me he was going out one day. I dared to ask where. He, with his pearly white teeth in display, said he would like to take a stroll around town. But his strolls were hardly innocent. I even saw him inserting a small remote control on his pants pocket. He was being sneaky, that bastard.   
  
In the end, I let him off. What could I do? I was late for work.  
  
But then news broke all over the city about a guy wreaking havoc on the town’s public park and I immediately jumped out of my seat to hear more from the newscaster reporting about the incident on the television. I could see my co-workers staring at me as my eyes grew wide at the realization that it was really my boyfriend causing chaos around. He was controlling a giant spider machine with a wicked smirk on his face and the reporter on the scene was panicking while narrating the incident.   
  
“Uh…he’s staring at me, I know he is…and HE’S FIRING SOMETHING THIS WAY!”  
  
The camera went off at that moment and the last thing I saw on screen was Jun’s face aboard the machine with his mouth wide open and his eyes wide as he wildly chased the reporter.   
  
My heart was thudding so fast inside my chest that I was afraid it was going to burst out of my chest any minute now. I should have expected this sooner than later. I should have been wary about his actions. Somehow, I found myself contemplating about how I could have prevented all this from happening.  
  
But to my surprise, the report came back on and the next thing I knew, everyone in the office was in front of the television, watching intently and cheering loudly for some weird masked figure standing in front of my boyfriend’s machine.  
  
“Who are you?” Jun asked, irritated. He didn’t like being interrupted when he’s having the time of his life.  
  
“I’m here to stop you,” the masked man proudly declared, his chest puffed in an attempt to appear heroic. He looked fairly idiotic to me, though. His garish get-up in bright neon colors did nothing to appeal me. But some female employees squealed behind me so I guess he achieved some of what he worked for.  
  
“You can’t stop me,” Jun scoffed in his usual arrogant fashion.   
  
“I could because I was bestowed with powers that could instantly turn you into dust,” the heroic masked man announced, his voice booming. Jun’s face wasn’t zoomed in enough for me to see his reaction. But the way his head twitched to the side, I knew he was feeling annoyed and threatened by the sudden appearance of this “hero,” no matter how fake the setup looked like.  
  
They were making fun of him, I knew it.  
  
I found myself rooting for my boyfriend while everyone else cheered the masked man on. “Come on, Jun,” I murmured, unconsciously crushing the milk carton in my hands.   
  
The spider machine leaped into the air and the cameras managed to capture the hero’s bewildered reaction as it soared into the sky. I smiled and whispered to myself, “That’s it. You can do it.”  
  
But the hero had tricks up his sleeve, as well, because as soon as Jun started firing missiles from his machine, the idiot hero dodged every single one in an incomprehensible speed. He was a blur in the cameras and with the entire riot going on, I could hear the amazement in the reporter’s voice as he uttered, “Ah, he’s real.”  
  
The whole office erupted into cheers when the hero managed to climb Jun’s machine and punched it repeatedly with his iron-like hands. In the distance, I could see Jun struggling to remove the straps attaching the robot to his body so he could escape.   
  
The idiotic hero with his gaudy costume flew into the sky just in time for the machine of the super villain to burst into flames. Thank God they decided to stage that fight in a park. The casualties included a fair bit of trees and thankfully, the public knew when to avoid chaos and no one was reportedly hurt in the incident. Jun was nowhere to be found. We were ordered to go home early that day and celebrate the hero’s triumph over the evil super villain.   
  
I was just too eager to go home to see if Jun was all right.  
  
As soon as I arrived home with barely a greeting, I found Jun in the living room, curled up in the couch and munching moodily on stale potato chips. The blinds were closed and the whole room was dark. I approached him with utmost caution, trying to weigh his mood for today.  
  
“Jun?”  
  
I tiptoed my way to the couch.  
  
“Hmmph.”  
  
He buried his face into the pillows.  
  
“I saw everything on TV. Are you…are you okay?”  
  
“Mmfhno. Fwhy shood I bfiee?”  
  
His voice was muffled by the pillow. I was seated beside him now and he made no attempt to move away. I guess that’s a start.   
  
I put a hand on his back and began rubbing soothing circles on it. “You shouldn’t be sulking anyway. You did that without telling me. You could be in danger!”  
  
Jun raised his head from the pillow and formed his lips into a pout.   
  
I sighed. “Are you hurt?”  
  
He shook his head gently.  
  
“The hero’s costume hurt my eyes. Didn’t it hurt yours? Who even thought it was a good idea to have the hero wear bright neon colors in the middle of the day anyway? He looked like a tool.”  
  
That prompted a laugh out of the sulking Jun, the super villain who experienced defeat for the first time.   
  
“Where did he come from, anyway?” he added and I couldn’t hold in my own laughter.   
  
What I didn’t expect was that his first taste of defeat would make him crave more for triumph over the hero who has no fashion sense.   
  
I think he went crazy after that encounter. Jun did not brush it off as I thought. He took it as another challenge. Super villains love challenges. I think they actually develop some kind of affection for heroes for that same reason.   
  
Jun snatched the newspaper out of my hands during breakfast to read updates on the new hero the next day. The publishing company must have wasted a lot of ink just to print that large picture of “The Masked Stranger,” as they cleverly named him. I watched as Jun’s brows furrow at the sight of the front page. My boyfriend was in the print, too, if that was any consolation. But I guess he didn’t like the way he looked when he hastily jumped out of his giant spider machine.   
  
He opened the stove and let the flames burn our morning paper. I nearly spat my coffee everywhere.  
  
“Jun! I was going to read that!” I complained.   
  
The flames reflect in his dark eyes and I swear it was the creepiest thing. “The Masked Stranger is going to burn in my hands.”  
  
But the poor guy was not invincible. Jun let out a manly “ouch” when the flames touched his fingers. He didn’t anticipate the swift flames completely engulfing the paper in no time. He was nearly burned. Thankfully, he had half a mind to throw it down to the floor at the last minute before proceeding to stomping on it to put out the flames.  
  
“He deserved that,” he retorted loudly before trudging out of the room.   
  
I had to stifle a laugh.   
  
In the next few days, he didn’t eat, he didn’t sleep and the house was almost always completely silent whenever I arrive home. Even my limited seducing tactics did not work. (You know, the subtle touches, the sultry stares, the hugs and the kisses) Jun did not abandon his villain-y activities this time.  
  
That was when I started writing in my diary again. I felt too lonely without Jun. I even miss his outrageous reactions to my office tales.   
  
_Dear Diary,_  
  
It has been a long time. It’s Masaki.   
  
The last time I wrote to you, Jun and I were in the early stages of our relationship. I believe this was even filled with compliments about his flawless stature and intimidating yet impeccable demeanor. (I read the last entry, just to be sure, and yes, it is filled with adjectives describing my boyfriend, Jun.)  
  
Who would have thought I could snag this guy? Remember how I used to be so insecure of myself that I wasn’t even sure if he’d really call me after that first date setup? But he defied my expectations and called me as soon as I got home. He said he followed me home to assure himself that I won’t be in any kind of danger. Do you remember how I thought it was the sweetest thing someone ever did for me?  
  
Well, Diary, super villain Jun is getting worse every day. Especially with the appearance of a phony-looking superhero. Neon orange latex and a neon green belt may be the worst combination for a costume EVER. But at least he made quite an impression. Everyone loved him. I remember how everyone cheered when he defeated Jun.  
  
He’s powerful so Jun felt the intimidation of an opponent. I guess he never had one before. He was so worked up about his defeat.   
  
I’m starting to worry about him, Diary. He hardly eats, he hardly sleeps, he hardly has time for me. Call me selfish but that is so unlike Jun. I miss the old Jun.  
  
I guess that’s all.   
  
Masaki.  
  
The following day was no different. Exhausted, I laid down on the couch as soon as I arrived and Jun was still nowhere to be found. I could hear distant whirring and hammering downstairs. I could only groan in response.   
  
When will this stop?  
  
_Dear Diary,_  
  
Jun is on it again today.   
  
I don’t know what to do.  
  
But it’s driving me crazy.   
  
I was permitted to take a vacation from work and I think I should take my boss up on the offer. I need to escape. Yes. Maybe an escape will do me good.  
  
A trip to a hot spring or a local public bath can do the trick.   
  
Maybe I’ll go and stay away from Jun for now. Maybe he won’t even notice.   
  
Yes. Okay. I have decided, Diary.  
  
I will file my leave tomorrow and pack my bags to go somewhere relaxing.  
  
I deserve that much.  
  
Masaki.  
  
As soon as I arrived home the next day, I immediately prepared for my bath. I was so exhausted, trying to finish my pending works to freely go on a well-deserved holiday. But I was so surprised when I found myself locked inside the bathroom after the relaxing bath. I kept turning the door knob but it remained tightly shut from the outside. Only one person could do this.  
  
“Jun! Let me out of here!”  
  
“No.”  
  
I could hear the pout in his voice. I clutched my towel tighter around my waist.  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“You think I don’t know what you’re planning? I know you plan to run away!”  
  
“How did you even know about that?”  
  
“I read your diary.”  
  
Silence. When his confession finally sunk in, I may have damaged my vocal chords due to my screams.  
  
“FOR GOD’S SAKE, JUN, IF YOU DON’T OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT THIS INSTANT, I WILL BREAK THIS INTO PIECES AND THEN COME FOR YOU NEXT. HOW MUCH HAVE YOU READ FROM MY DIARY?” I pounded the door with my fist but it would not budge.  
  
“Um…all of it?” Jun’s voice was tiny.  
  
“YOU’RE DEAD TO ME, MATSUMOTO JUN. DEAD!!”  
  
***  
  
Eventually, I got tired of pushing and pounding against the door so I slid down and just knocked on it to get Jun’s attention on the other side.  
  
“What?” he asked.  
  
“If I promise not to run away, will you open the door?”  
  
My question was met with silence. He did not talk for a few minutes and I was afraid he’d disagree and let me rot in here. In the bathroom, of all places.  
  
Then I heard the click.  
  
Jun cuddled with me that night, the first after the long few weeks without him by my side.   
But I woke up before the sun rose, grabbed the bags I hastily packed the other night which were carefully hidden inside my closet, and wrote a little note for Jun before I ran away.   
  
I knew he’d rip that note if he read it.  
  
_I’m not going to run away. But I need a holiday, Jun. See you in a few days._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **In the next chapter:**
> 
> _“I’ll scour every corner of the world to find you, Masaki.”_
> 
> _“Then do it.”_
> 
> _“But I won’t go there right now because a fight with The Masked Stranger is scheduled for today.”_
> 
> _“You bastard. You won’t hear from me again.”_
> 
> _“Masaki. Masaki—”_

**Author's Note:**

> In the next chapter:
> 
> _“Jun, where are you?”_
> 
> _“Oh, Masaki. I’m prepping my hypnotizing robot for a stroll around town to see how many we could turn into our minions.”_
> 
> _“And how about dinner?”_
> 
> _“Oh…Oh, shit. I was supposed to be doing that, wasn’t I?”  
> _


End file.
